Family troubles
by Let's talk about You and Me
Summary: Married couple, Robert Goren and Alex Eames, and their five children face some interesting challenges.


She walked over to her father, with her jacket sleeve dragging the ground. ''Dad, mom wants us in the kitchen'', she whispered brushing her thumb over his bruised knuckles.

''Ok'', he answered, opening his eyes slightly.

''I'm sorry about what happened yesterday'', she whispered.

''I know, little duck'', Goren answered slowly.

They made their way to the kitchen and found Alex holding Jackson in her arms. ''He told me that you two fought last night'', she calmly stated.

Jackson tightened his grip around the woman's neck and closed his eyes. ''I can believe you, Bobby. You got in a fist fight with your daughter!'', Alex shouted.

Jackson pressed his hands over his ears. ''I didn't start it, Alex. McKinley did'', the man said, blaming his daughter.

''You fought in front of Jackson'', Alex screamed.

Robert rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the conversation. ''I'm not done talking!'', Alex snapped.

''I am done listening, so I'm taking little duck and leaving!'', Robert yelled, making hand gestures wildly.

He grabbed his little girls hand and they walked out to the car and drove to the precinct. They both got out of the car and walked inside to the cool air conditioned building.

''Detective Goren.'', Captain Deakens stated.

The set of them went into an interrogation room and slammed the door. Diving into a short period of depression, they both had their elbows on their knees and there face on there hands.

The captain angrily came in and walked around the two. ''You two have no idea what situation you just walked into do you?'', Deakins asked.

''What?'', McKinley asked.

''You two fought'', Deakins said, his voice tense with anger.

''Actually, my dad just stood there while I punch the wall and accidently punched his in the face'', McKinley protested.

''How do you accidently punch someone in the face'', the two men asked, chuckling.

''I don't know but it sounded right'', McKinley told them.

''Fine, you're wife exaggerated'', stated the captain shaking the detective's hand.

''She tends to do that'', McKinley whispered.

All three of them left the room, the captain returning to his office and the two Goren's returning to their house.

The pair walked into their house finding the family sitting in the living room.

''Hey, McKinley'', Tyler, McKinley's older brother, stated.

''Hey Ty'', she responded looking at her family.

''Hello Tyler'', Goren said looking at his step son.

''Hi, sir'', Tyler claimed.

''So when did you guys get here'', McKinley asked, siting beside her older step sister, Allison.

''About ten minutes ago'', Allison answered.

''Ten minutes after you left'', Alex told her daughter.

''Look, I'm sorry, Alex, that I don't fit your criteria for your children and I'm sorry I have problems and I'm sorry I ever called you my mother because you aren't and we all know that!'', McKinley snapped.

''What!?'', Allison asked.

''Nothing Allison, it's between your mother and McKinley and me'', Goren told Allison softly.

McKinley and Jackson were Goren's children from a woman whom he married for eight years. Allison, Tyler, and Nikki were Alex's children from a pervious relation ship as well.

''I'm tiered of you acting like this! You need to have more respect for adults. You can't just go around punching everything you get mad at'', Alex angrily spat at McKinley.

''I already apologized what do you want me to do?1 Huh, I can't do anything because you won't help me over come being angry and punching everything I get mad at! I know I have problems but you can't get me help!'', McKinley yelled at te adult standing in front of me.

McKinley threw a punch at her step mother's collar bone. Robert held his daughter's shoulder's while his oldest step son, Nikki, held her arms. ''Alex, give the kid a break'', Robert told Alex calmly.

''Little duck, Little duck. I know your angry and I need you to go upstairs and go to your room and wait for me, because we're going to talk this our and get help.'' Robert whispered softly. He quickly let go of her shoulder's and McKinley ran up the stairs to her room.

Robert hugged and kissed is wife before asking if she was ok. ''I'm fine, but that kid has a really powerful punch'', Alex told him.

''And you weren't worried when I took one to the eye'', he joked separating and heading up the stairs.

''You people are so gross'', Robert heard his nineteen year old step daughter say, he chuckled and went up the stairs.


End file.
